


A Special Daydream

by Sworddash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Horny for the teacher, Male My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sworddash/pseuds/Sworddash
Summary: Typical boring day in class. Even the diligent Edelgard is drifting off today. It seems that she drifts into thoughts she didn't know she wanted
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Special Daydream

Today was like any ordinary day in class, except a little too ordinary. And by ordinary, it really means boring. Professor Byleth was speaking as much as he could to the Black Eagles classroom. It was definitely a more tedious day as Byleth was reviewing weapon management learning to make the most uses from one blade or another. Edelgard, while normally attentive, was staring off and making small circles on her desk. She knew all about the topic and did not care to listen to it again, deciding to just stare at the professor as he talked. She took notes of all the details of his face; his dark blue hair, his periwinkle eyes, his strong jawline, leading to his chest that leads to impressive mus-. She caught herself before she finished that thought. She’s in a classroom right now, she shouldn’t be thinking about these things. She looked away before she got any more ideas.

However, it didn’t stop those thoughts at all. She went even deeper. Imagining his abs, his sweaty body, and the size of his cock. She tried to move away from it again to no avail as she started to think more and more. Her thoughts being filled with the dirty novels she got from the merchant Anna. Byleth kissing her as he pulled her closer. Suddenly he would rip open her shirt to reveal her modest breasts to get a nice nibble off of them. She feels herself getting hotter and wetter and moaning his name to keep him going. He slams her against the desk and spreads her legs wide open so he can get a closer look. He sniffs and licks her through her tights, only making her more horny. Ripping open her tights, he frees her pussy to open air, ready to receive him.

After all that teasing, he seals the deal by thrusting inside her completely and goes at her like a wild animal, biting her neck to leave his mark as his woman. He pins her arms down as he goes deeper in her, wanting to force her to shape to his magnificent member. Both breathing heavily while they get closer to their climax. Her breasts shaking more and more with each powerful thrust. She was becoming undone by his powerful sex drive. Looking into his eyes with the biggest smile and wrapping her legs around his waist. She isn’t going to let him escape. No longer was she a princess of the Empire, she was just a woman who wanted nothing more than to have her man control her completely. She wants his warmth all inside her. He’s getting closer and closer and now he’s-

SLAM

Edelgard jolts back looking directly ahead with a Byleth looking down at her with her flushed face. He is wearing the same dead expression he always wears, except with a little taint of anger in his eyes. He dropped a heavy tome in front of her to get her attention. She knew she was in trouble and darted away from those eyes she finds so attractive.

“Is there something wrong Edelgard? I expect more from the house leader.” Byleth says in a monotone voice. Edelgard darts her eyes around more and squeaks out, “Nothing, just a bit under the weather. D-Don’t worry, I’ll keep my act together.” She looks at him for a second only to look away with an embarrassed grin.

Byleth looks away and says, “See me after class.” He goes back to his lecture as Edelgard sighs and tries her best to listen. She groans under her breath as she tells herself mentally, ”You really need to stop reading those novels Anna has for sale. I can’t be thinking about those things in class,” not realizing that she only got more aroused from the commanding tone from Byleth and rubs her thighs together subconsciously. She isn’t going to stop these fantasies any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. This is the first fanfic I have written that is smutty. I've read so much good material on this site and now I have been inspired enough to write some of my own. I plan on trying to write as many horny ideas into form, but I'm lazy and depressed as shit, but no matter, I'm fine. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I do have another one on the way. See you guys later. :D


End file.
